1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer integrated into a school desk.
2. Background Information
Given the electronic age there is a desire to provide every student with a computer. Some school districts are even mandating that each student have a computer. Consequently, either the school district or the child""s parent(s) must purchase and supply the students with a computer. There are basically two types of commercially available computers, desk tops, or laptops.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional desk top computer 1. The computer 1 includes a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d 2 that is coupled to a keyboard 3 and a cathode ray tube (xe2x80x9cCRTxe2x80x9d) monitor 4. The tower 2 contains a microprocessor, memory and other electronic circuits as is known in the art.
The various components of the computer 1 can be placed on a desk 5. Desk top computers 1 can occupy a considerable amount of space. To provide additional desk space the tower 2 may be placed below the computer. Unfortunately, this approach reduces the leg room under the desk.
The tower 2, keyboard 3 and monitor 4 are coupled together by cables (not shown) that must be connected when assembling the system. The cables are unsightly and require a certain level of skill to connect. A skill that a child may not possess.
Instead of desk tops, the students may be provided with laptop computers. Laptop computers are portable and significantly smaller than desk top computers. Unfortunately, the portability of laptops make such machines more susceptible to theft and damage.
Every computer in the classroom must have access to electrical power. Consequently, to fully equip a classroom with computers, power outlets must be placed next to the computers, or power cables must be routed across the classroom floor. Retrofitting classrooms to have multiple power outlets is an expensive and time consuming task. Routing power cables across the floor is unsightly and creates safety issues for the students.
It is generally desirable to interconnect the computers of a classroom. Such an arrangement would allow the teacher to provide simultaneous electronic instructions. Interconnecting the computers would again require adjacent network outlets or running cables across the room.
A desk that has a keyboard and a screen that are attached to a desk frame. The desk further includes a transporter computer that can be plugged into the frame and coupled to the keyboard and screen.